Solerai Jackson and The Lightning Thief
by Padfootette
Summary: At aged twelve Solerai Jackson (femPercy) sees her mother get murdered when Sally takes her and Grover to Camp Half-Blood where they are attacked by a Minotaur. Sally is killed after getting the Minotaur to chase her to save her daughter who had been injured by the Minotaur, and collapses in the forest. Good Luke. Bad Annabeth. Lukercy


Solerai Jackson and The Lightning Thief

**Summary:** At aged twelve Solerai Jackson (femPercy) sees her mother get murdered when Sally takes her and Grover to Camp Half-Blood where they are attacked by a Minotaur. Sally is killed after getting the Minotaur to chase her to save her daughter who had been injured by the Minotaur, and collapses in the forest. Good Luke. Bad Annabeth. Lukercy.

Solerai means my beautiful sun in welsh.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise belongs to me it all belongs to Rick Riordan.

I will be using parts of the film and the book but I will chug it to make it my own.

**Chapter One, Mayhem at The Museum**

"Klepto girl is really starting to get on my last nerve." Solerai said to her best friend Grover as they were listening to music on her iPod on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at the Greek and Roman stuff. "It's fine Rai. I like peanut butter." Grover insisted as he brushed the peanut butter and ketchup sandwich off of his hoodie. "It is not fine. How can you let them treat you like this Grov?" Solerai asked her best friend heatedly.

"Rai don't do anything you know you're the one who will get blamed if anything happens." Grover said looking at her pleadingly. "Besides I wanted to ask you something." Grover said as the bus was pulling into the car park.

"What?" Solerai asked as she and Grover stayed on the bus while everyone else got off so Grover wouldn't be moaned at to hurry up or end up being pushed off the bus. They turned to face each other as Grover started to speak. "I was just wondering how things at home were going?"  
"The usual, Smelly Gabe being his normal arrogant self. Why?"

"Just wondering. You seemed really down this morning." Grover said concerned.  
"I'm fine Grov. Honest." Solerai insisted when Grover didn't look convinced. Before Grover could say anymore they were interrupted by Mr. Brunner, "Come along Mr. Underwood, Miss. Jackson." he said smiling at them as he wheeled his motorised wheelchair off of the bus, Grover and Solerai following behind him.

Solerai rolled her eyes as she heard Kelpto girl and her friends moan that they were bored and didn't want to see dusty old rubbish. Solerai sighed and moved away from them and turned the music on her iPod up a little bit to drown out their voices even though she was interested in what Mr Brunner was saying she just couldn't focus today and started looking around the museum. "Rai." Grover called bumping his shoulder against hers. "Hmm?" Solerai asked as she took an earphone out Grover nodded his head over at Mr Brunner. "Sorry Mr Brunner what did you say?" Solerai asked.

"I said what is the proper name for someone who is from both god and mortal blood?" Mr Brunner asked looking at Solerai intently making a light blush to cover her cheeks. Solerai looked over St her best friend, Grover who nodded his head clearing her throat Solerai turned back to Mr Brunner. "Demigod." she said quietly though everybody heard.

"Correct Miss Jackson and perhaps you could tell us what the pictures on the stele show?" Mr Brunner asked her again. Solerai sighed and restrained herself just barely from rolling her eyes at him in annoyance he was always picking on her to know the answers, to be the best at every single thing it was so frustrating sighing quietly again Solerai turned to look at the pictures on the stele.

"That's Kronos eating his kids." Solerai answered as she recognised it. When she looked at Mr Brunner he didn't seem overly pleased at the short answer, even if it was right. Solerai bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from saying something she would later regret. "And why did Kronos eat his kids, Miss Jackson." Mr Brunner asked just what Solerai expected.

"He, Kronos I mean was the King Titan and ... he didn't trust his kids who were gods so he ate them. But his wife hid Zeus when he was a baby and tricked him into eating a rock. And when Zeus was older he tricked his father into vomiting up his brothers and sisters." Solerai finished nervously ringing her hands as the other girls cried out in disgust she looked down when she felt someone place their hand over her's stopping her from ringing them in nervousness and saw hands she recognised covering her small ones. "Stop Rai you'll make them sore." Grover whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked back at Mr Brunner who was gesturing for her to continue. Gulping nervously Solerai continued, "There was a big fight between the gods and the Titans and the gods won." Solerai finished.

Behind her, Solerai could hear Nancy Bobofit mumbling to her friends that they weren't going to use the information about Kronos eating his kids on our job applications, but she was interrupted from her rant by Mr Brunner addressing Solerai again. "And could you please paraphrase Miss Bobfit's question about why this information is important for real life."

"Busted." Grover sniggered only to get Bobofit to hiss at him to shut up as her face turned an ugly shade of red.  
"It's important Sir because it tells us that dads are not good for anything and that they always let you down when you need them or they walk out on you as well." Solerai answered she saw that Mr Brunner looked disappointed but she didn't care as she was confused because out of the corner of her eye that Grover winced which she thought was strange.

"Only half credit I'm afraid Miss Jackson, as that wasn't the correct answer." Mr Brunner before he turned to Mrs Dodds. "Mrs Dodds why don't you lead us outside for lunch." Mr Brunner suggested.  
"Miss Jackson?" Mr Brunner called before Solerai and Grover could walk through the doors to the picnic area.  
"Yes Mr Brunner?" Solerai asked trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.  
"You need to think about the answer to my question about why what we learned is important for real life." Mr Brunner said looking at Solerai sharply before wheeling his motorised wheelchair around and going outside.

"What is his problem Grov? Why is he always picking on me a d expecting more than I can do it's bloody annoying!" Solerai sighed frustrated as she and Grover sat on the fountain away from the idiots of their class. "I don't know Rai maybe Mr Brunner just wants you to reach your potential that everyone but you can see." Grover said giving Solerai the look.  
"Whose 'everyone'?" Solerai asked glaring slightly at Grover.

"Oh come on Rai. You know who I mean. Me, your mum and Mr Brunner. We can all see how much potential you have that's why your mum always sends you right back to school and why Mr Brunner pushes you really hard and I'm always here for you, you know that. And if the other teachers can't look past the dyslexia and ADHD then that's their problem." Grover smiled at her when Solerai laughed slightly.  
"Thanks Grov." Solerai said.

"Anytime Rai. Now can I have your other apple?" Grover asked. Shaking her head at her best friend Solerai handed him the apple watching as Grover immediately took a large bite out of it. They descended into a comfortable silence until Nancy Bobofit stomped over and dropped her lunch in Grover's lap.  
"Opps. Sorry Underwood I tripped." Nancy grinned at Solerai as if to say what are you going to do about it.

Solerai closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she counted to ten in her head. She didn't even realise she had lost her temper until it was too late and she heard Nancy screaming from behind her in the fountain that Solerai had pushed her. Solerai looked at Grover confused as she didn't even remember touching Nancy let alone pushing her into the fountain and Solerai was still sitting on Grover's right side whereas, Nancy was on the other side of Grover.

What confused her most though was her class mates exclaiming that water had grabbed her and pulled her into the fountain. But before Solerai could think anymore on this, Mrs Dodds appeared in front of them and took one look at Nancy standing in the fountain and turned to glare at Solerai. "You know what this means don't you honey?" Mrs Dodds said in a sweet voice but you could hear the anger in her voice. Solerai thought it better to not say anything otherwise she would just be making it worse.

"Detention Honey and follow me we need to have a little chat about your behaviour." Mrs Dodds said as she turned on her heel and started walking towards the Museum, but she was stopped by Grover saying, "Wait it was me. I pushed Nancy into the fountain. I got fed up of her throwing her lunch at us that I snapped. It had nothing to do with Rai." Grover insisted bravely but Solerai could tell that he was trying not to flinch from Mrs Dodds fierce look not that she blamed him of course.

"I don't think so Mr Underwood. I think you're trying to cover for Miss Jackson and if you don't keep quiet and keep out of things that don't concern you, you'll find Miss Jackson in even more trouble then she already is and you'll also be serving detention if you don't keep quiet." Mrs Dodds snapped at Grover causing Solerai to glare at her. "And don't you look at me like that honey you are already in enough trouble today let's not add more shall we?" Mrs Dodds asked. Solerai sighed and shook her head.

"Good now come on along I need to speak to you privately about your behaviour and you'll also be buying Miss Bobofit some new clothes to wear from the gift store and no arguments." she snapped. Solerai swallowed and took a deep breath so she didn't say something she would later come to regret. "Thanks for trying Grov. I'll see you in a bit." Solerai smiled at her best friend. She turned around and startled as she saw that Mrs Dodds was already waiting by the Museum doors tapping her foot in patiently. 'How the hell did she get up there so fast?' Solerai wondered as she walked past Mr Brunner who was still reading his book oblivious to what was going on around him.

Solerai followed Mrs Dodds into a room that had statures covered in white blankets and a scaffolding, as Solerai was looking around what Solerai now recognised as a refurbishing gallery she heard a flutter of giant wings, as she was looking around the room she heard a voice that sounded like Mrs Dodds but it was deeper than before. "Where is it?" Solerai spun around looking for Mrs Dodds and suddenly noticed her on top of the scaffolding.  
"Wha...How did you get up there?" Solerai questioned confused as the scaffolding was eight feet in the air, but Mrs Dodds didn't seem to hear her question or she just didn't bother to answer as she growled at her.  
"Where is it? Where is the Lightning Bolt Solerai Jackson?" Mrs Dodds growled.

"What Lightning Bolt? What are you talking about?" Solerai asked as she looked around the gallery hoping this was some weird dream. But deep down she knew it wasn't as Mrs Dodds continued to growl and his at her like some wild angered animal. "Where is it thief? I know you stole it. You stole the Lightning Bolt, now give it to me and your death will be less painful."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Solerai shouted at her as she ran away further down the gallery as Mrs Dodds had changed into some weird animal type thing with four large brown leathery wings. Solerai dived onto the floor to miss the outstretched claws that threatened to rip her into tiny pieces as they glinted in the week afternoon sun. But it was no use Mrs Dodds just turned around and went straight towards Solerai again, but this time she wasn't fast enough as Mrs Dodds grabbed the front of her t-shirt and flew with her up into the air so they were at the same height of the very high window. "Tell me where the Lightning Bolt is or I swear I'll rip your heart out." Mrs Dodds growled pulling Solerai up higher so her chest was level with Mrs Dodds exceedingly sharp teeth.

As Solerai pulled away from Mrs Dodds, Mrs Dodds just pulled her even closer and tighter so she couldn't escape. Just as Mrs Dodds was lowering her head Mr Brunner and Grover burst through the door. "Release her!" Mr Brunner demanded. "I said release her or I swear I'll tear you to pieces." He growled as Mrs Dodds showed no sign of letting Solerai go. Mrs Dodds growled at Mr Brunner one for time before letting go of Solerai and flying out of the window, showering the ground in glass as she had flown right through the window.

Solerai crashed down heavily onto her back bruising and shoulders and also knocking the air out of her body. Grover raced over to his best friend and slowly helped her into a sitting position. "Rai are you okay?" Grover asked concerned. Solerai nodded distractedly as she looked up at the smashed window before looking at Grover and then to Mr Brunner with wild sea-green eyes and pinching her leg as if to see it was a bad dream, it hurt and she looked between her best friend and teacher repeatedly as she wrung her hands against each other in panic. "What just happened? What was that thing? That should not have happened! I need to be on medication!" Solerai said in a high pitched voice as she started to hyperventilate.

"Rai calm down!" Grover said to her before looking to Mr Brunner who was looking worriedly at them as he played with his beard. "A Furry in the school I should of known. She is no longer safe now she needs to get to the Camp as soon as possible." Mr Brunner told Grover sternly as he grabbed Grover's shirt and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear but it was pointless as in the quiet gallery his voice echoed around the room making Solerai more nervous as she heard every word they were saying.

"Why are you talking about like I'm not here. I'm standing right over here. And why did you say you could rip that thing to pieces? What Camp are you talking about? What danger am I in?" Solerai asked in panic as she paced up and down the gallery, but Mr Brunner just ignored her and carried on speaking to Grover. "She's no longer safe now you need to take her to her mother and explain everything to Sally. But whatever you do Grover do not let her out of your sight and go straight to Camp. You understand?" Mr Brunner said in a tight voice.

"Yes Sir." Grover said to Mr Brunner before he turned to Solerai. "Rai. Listen to me you're not going mad okay you have to trust me. We need to get to your mum's as quickly as possible and we need to get you to Camp. Once you get there you'll be safe but you go to tryst me not to make eye contact with anyone. Okay?" Grover said seriously. When Solerai still looked uncertain Grover walked over to his best friend and put his hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm her, if only a little. "Do you trust me?" Grover asked.

"Of course I do Grov you know that, but what's going on?" Solerai asked her voice sounding less panicked and her breathing slowing down.  
"I know you do Rai and I trust you. But I can't explain anything now, but I promise once your safe I'll explain everything." Grover said as he turned and opened the door but he stopped when Mr Brunner stopped Solerai.

"Solerai. Take this. Its a powerful weapon only use it in time of great danger, guard it well." Mr Brunner said handing Solerai a gold pen. Solerai looked at Mr Brunner incredulously as she took the pen off of him with a raised eyebrow which Grover knew she only did when the stress was getting to her or when she was angry. "This is a pen. How's this a powerful weapon?" Solerai asked but Mr Brunner didn't answer as he turned and left the gallery to go find the other students to take them back to the school as Grover lead Solerai out of the Museum and back to her mums flat ignoring everyone who looked at them.


End file.
